Resilient floor coverings based on natural and/or synthetic material, i.e., floor coverings having a matrix or binder based on natural and/or synthetic materials, for example, linoleum floor coverings, floor coverings based on polyolefins, PVC floor coverings, etc., are used extensively.
In addition to the excellent use properties of resilient floor coverings, especially PVC floor coverings, but also floor coverings based on other plastics or based on natural materials, the floor coverings exhibit a more or less strong tendency toward soiling during use, depending on the type and amount of filler or fillers and other additives, which leads to a deterioration in the optical properties in the floor covering.
Under practical conditions, this effect is countered, for example, by special cleaning, and sometimes also care substances that are applied to the floor covering, in order to protect or restore the desired optical properties.
Normally, highly polymer-containing wax dispersions are applied to the floor covering for this purpose. The dispersions that form a 5 to 10 μm thick film acts as a wear layer until it is gradually worn off by use.
These coatings, which are formed by the polymer-containing wax dispersions soon after being applied, form so-called tracks from stresses of different intensities. These tracks must be repaired or restored, which represent an expenditure. This occurs by complete so-called thorough cleaning, in which the coating is removed with strongly alkaline cleaning agents and a new coating then applied. This is comparatively cost-intensive, since the entire floor surface, whether it requires repair or not, must be cleaned and coated again. In addition, the floor surfaces involved cannot be walked on for at least a day.
A partial attempt has been made to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks by using a dry cleaning method, in which the upper layer of the coating is polished with appropriate grinding agents, so-called grinding pads, in order to remove the tracks and the dirt adhering in the scratches and grooves. However, this is also associated with surface material removal, in which there is the added difficulty that heavy and expensive machines are necessary for grinding. Therefore, the coating cannot be removed from all locations because of the lack of access or because of the size and weight of the machines.
For some years, synthetic floor coverings, especially PVC floor coverings, have therefore increasingly been sealed with coatings based on polyurethane (so-called PU sealants), in order to reduce the cleaning and restoration costs. Such PU sealants, which can be water-based, or solvent-free, for example. The UV-cured coatings normally have a layer thickness in the range from about 5 to about 50 μm.
PU sealants are relatively resistant and can even be polished in the presence of wax fractions.
However, PU sealants have the drawbacks, among other things, that they tend to form relatively deep and pronounced scratches, depending on the frequency and intensity of stress, so that the tracks are significantly soiled and convey a seriously deteriorated optical impression. In addition, PU sealants, in contrast to many care films and coatings, have the additional drawback. Because of their irreversible curing, they cannot be repaired, but they must be fully removed with substantial equipment demands, whereupon a new PU sealant must be applied, which is naturally connected with high costs.
The task of the present invention is therefore to provide a resilient floor covering based on natural and/or synthetic materials that has a surface with improved dirt repellency, i.e., reduced tendency toward soiling, with simultaneously high wear resistance.